I Knew It All Along
by AmethystKR
Summary: Number Four has to confess his feeling for Number three in the most terrifing way. please R


Good day/night everyone. I hope you thoroughly enjoy my little story I have just for you.

"I Knew It All Along"

By: Amethyst K. Rivet

"Hey, Number Three, I don't want to watch your stupid Rainbow Monkey show. Turn it!"

"Oh, Number Four, lighten up. You know as well as I do that Rainbow Monkey is the best. Singing: Rainbow Monkey, Rainbow Monkey. Oh so very round and super-"

"Shut up Number Three, I hate that song!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? Give me the cruddy remote."

"Number Four!"

"OWW!" Hey, get off me. OW!"

"What is going on in here?"

Number Three stopped her assault on Number Four and looked up to see a very confused looking Number Five.

"He said that Rainbow Monkey's were stupid. He told me to shut up!" Number Three blurted out and with an angry face she turned back to Number Four, Who lay pined to the ground with Number Three on top of him. "How could you?" She cried and again started to beat him up.

"Aw, ow. Help, someone, help!"

Number Five bolted off towards the couple and dragged the furious Number Three off the crying Number four. "Come on, you can watch Rainbow Monkey in my room." As Number Five guided the broken Number Three out to the hallway she turned to Number Four.  
"Good going Wally" and disappeared to her room.

"What did I do?" Number Four yelled after her as he got up from his awkward position on the ground. "Man, Number Three and pack A punch."

He looked over to the T.V where an orange and green Rainbow Monkey were hugging. He couldn't feel anything and so just stared at the screen until the door bell rang. DING-DON!

Jolted from the screen he looked off to the door. "Stupid Rainbow Monkey" Number four whispered as he reach for the remote. The door bell rang again. DING-DON! Suddenly angry he shouted "Will someone get the stupid door." DING-DON!

When no one made a move to get the door (no one was in the room but him) he stamped his feet and slung to the door, opened it wildly and hollered "WHAT?"

Then quite shyly, his eyes wide open. "Number Seven?"

"Oh Wally, you know you can call me Tara. It's so nice to see you again, after such a long time." A young punk-like girl smiled down at him.

"Um, Tara how did you get here?" Number Four swallowed and looked to see if there was anyone behind him. Then stepped out and closed the door.

"Don't forget you're not the only one with 2by4 technology. Besides, you never came to visit me, so I came to visit you. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Number four didn't answer. Instead he asked kind of rudely "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Wally, I missed you." Number Seven didn't seem to catch his rude manners and bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ewwww!" Number Four cried and hast to wipe away all the cuties.

"Number Four?" A voice from behind startled him and found that Number Three was at the door way, looking at him. Then Number Seven. "Who is she?"

"Um- she, um" Number Four stuttered.

"I'm his girlfriend, Tara." Number Seven finished with a rather proud smile.

"What!" Both Number Three and Four cried in union.

"Girlfriend?" Number Three turned to Number four "But-but." She sounded hurt.

"Hey, Wally dear, you should take me out to eat, we have so much to catch up on."

With out him say another word Number Seven grabbed hold of Number Four and dragged him off to town.

"Tara, you're not my girlfriend." Number Four yelled as Tara dragged him into the cheese restaurant. Tara sat him down at a table, his anger rising to its limit.

"Sit down, Wally. What would you like to eat?" Tara motioned back to the seat.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I'm not your boyfriend, I never will be. And I don't ever want to eat with you, you make me want to hurl."

"Now, now, Wally, watch what you say when you got no friends to get you out of those sticky places your mouth puts you in." Tara smirked as Number Four realized that they were the only people in the restaurant.

"I notice that you don't know how to treat a lady like myself."

"What are you talking about Number Seven?" asked Number Four as he took a step back.

"Tara laughed. "I haven't been called Number Seven for a year. Of course you wouldn't have known that, would you? You wouldn't remember anything. Why would want to remember your first friend anyway?" Tara Cried, now standing; memories hurt.

Number Four, sensing her anger took another step back. "What?" He dared himself to say.

"It had been a whole year since my decommission, Wally, but I remember everything. The stupid machine went haywire and they didn't ever know it. Well not till it was too late." Tara laughed and took a step toward the scared Number four.

"Get away from me, Tara, I mean it." Number Four tried to sound brave but his came out in a squeak.

"You actually said my name. I remember when we were younger, I was so proud when you called me Number Seven. Do you remember, you use to want to be just like me. You wanted much to be in the Kids Next Door like myself. I really did like you Wally, Even though you were Two years younger than me."

Tara paused to see reactions. He was speechless so she went on.

"But I didn't know that when you were accepted to the Kid's Next Door that I'd lose you. I knew it, when you first saw Number Three that it was the end of our friendship. I barley saw you again. You ignored me. I knew you had a crush on her, that Number Three."

Now Number Four was backed up against the wall. And what was worst was that he was starting to remember.

"You forgot me, we had everything in common. Perfect. But you refused even our friendship for some stupid girl that wasn't near anything you deserved."

Tara was feets away from him now. "I don't what it is that she has that I don't have, But then again I don't think that matters anymore."

Tara pulled something out of her pocket. A gun a true, real gun, and was now pointing straight at Number Four.

"Tara, you're insane! That's a real gun. You're over reacting!" Number Four Swallowed painful sobs of fear.

"Don't tell me I'm over reacting. You love her!" Tara pulled the trigger once; the bullet nearly missed his ear. But he was too afraid to cry out.

"Tara, no!"

"Admit it! Admit it now!"

"Tara!"

"Now" Her finger back on the trigger.

"Yes!"

"Say it!"

"I love Number Three!"

"I knew it all along…" Tara whispered. "Good bye, old friend."

Number Four closed his eyes and braced himself and the horrific pain that was to soon overwhelm him.

The gun fired; there was a gasp of pain. But it wasn't from him as he thought it would. Puzzled, he opened his eyes and saw a figure lying on the ground, Number Three standing above it with an expression he had never seen before.

Then suddenly, he knew she had been there the whole time, heard and seen everything. Even his confession.

Her voice was low and quivered. The word she spoke seemed sacred and unknowing.

"Wally?"

End

That's it, hoped you enjoyed. There is nothing else after this. It's my cliffy, as I call it.


End file.
